Submission
by Akirou
Summary: He was God. He could do whatever he wanted and because she loved him, she would let him. She would do anything for him. “For a better world with Light.”


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note or anything related to it. So don't bug me.

WHOA, it's been a while since I've been here. (dusts her computer). I was (yes, was) fairly active in the Gundam Seed section of this site and now, obviously, I've moved on to bigger things. But hey, if you're liking what you're seeing here, please take some time to read my older stuff.

**Submission**

* * *

Everything she did was to please him. She lived solely to please him. When he called for her, she came with the eagerest of smiles. When he asked her for anything, she would come back with exactly what he desired. She did everything because he was God.

_"You did well today, Misa."_

Sometimes that would be the only reward she could receive, but for her, that was more than what she could ask for. She lived to please.

He was walking out the door, past the threshold of her room, until the faintest voice caught his ever-ready attention.

"Light…"

He turned around and faced her with the usual expression of utter annoyance hiding behind his unfeeling eyes. He needn't even think of what was on her mind. He knew well enough from the way she played with the ends of her frayed mini skirt.

As he walked closer and closer, the steady tempo of his feet froze her in her position. The way he would nonchalantly pace himself towards her made her so excited for his arrival.

She eyed the floor in nervous anticipation as the echoes of his footsteps began to stimulate her heart to a faster rhythm. Suddenly, the echoes stopped. He stopped. She looked up from the floor to meet his officious eyes. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

He reached for her hand. "They're rather cold, Misa."

She had nothing to say. She knew what was coming next and it was completely fine with her. As long as he was satisfied, she would be as well.

His usual scowl quickly turned into the cruelest grin as he gripped her wrists in his hand and pushed her fragile frame against the wall. With both arms pinned firmly above her, she was completely under his control.

He kissed her fiercely. Wasting no time, he slid his free hand beneath her black top and squeezed her breasts to their limit. His actions were not left unrewarded. He could feel the wetness between her legs on his knee. "Misa…Misa," he whispered in her ears, licking the lobe of her ear before he started leaving a trail of love bites on her pale skin. "Do you like it when I'm in control?" he breathlessly taunted her as he lifted her blouse and began sucking on her rosy peaks.

They were in the hallway. She knew they were being watched. The thrill of getting caught was killing her in every way imaginable. And feeling his teeth graze at her breasts was not helping. Under his ministrations, there was little she could do to muffle any sort of moaning.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her expression of utter pleasure, feel her harshening breath, and all he could do is grin at her submissiveness. He slowly lifted her skirt with his hand sliding between the layers of fabric that separated him from his prize. Her folds were incredibly wet with desire as he teased her nub with his thumb. "Do you like it when I reward you like this?"

She muffled a moan. The things he did to her were enough to drive her insane. But she was more than satisfied. As he demanded another kiss from her, his tongue slipped past her lips, sparring with her own. Her vision was hazing but as she slowly opened her eyes, she could see him staring back fiercely. She was ready to be taken by a god.

He grinned yet again. His fingers slid from beneath her and forced them into her mouth. "Do you like it?" he asked as he turned her body to face the wall. "Don't you think you taste delicious?"

He was playing with her again. He kissed her neck as his fingers busied themselves with taking off whatever fabric of clothing was blocking him from further teasing her senseless. "I like you from behind."

She hated it when she had to bend for him. There was nothing stopping her from saying so, but with him, it didn't really matter. He released his grip on her hands as he left a trail of love bites down her body. She could feel his tongue sliding inside her and immediately her legs lost feeling, ultimately resulting in her total dependency on his body for balance and support.

He wiped his grinning mouth as he took the time to observe his work of art. She could hear him unzipping his pants and her heart began to race. Her nether regions were throbbing with anticipation.

He gripped her sides with his strong hands, pushed her against the wall, and made way inside her deliciously pink folds. As much as she wanted to savor the moment and the feeling of his hardness sliding in and out, she knew he wouldn't let her have that. He thrusted with such an intensity that her bottom began reddening. With every thrust, her breasts were crushed painfully against the wall.

Almost as soon as it had started, she felt herself reaching her limit as she tightened herself around him. "I want you to scream my name when you cum. I know you want to."

The moment came and she did as she was told. She squeezed every bit out of him and through her fading sight, she could see him smiling at her.

Her sweating, harsh breathing, and dripping was all but enough for Light. But for tonight, it would have to do. He zipped his pants and began pacing his way down the hallway just as before.

She watched him walk away from her place on the floor. It would always end up this way. He would have his way with her and walk away as if nothing had happened. But this time, he turned around. "You did well tonight, Misa. We're getting closer to a better world and I'm glad you are by my side." And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

He was God. He could do whatever he wanted and because she loved him, she would let him. As she lay still on the cold, hard floor, her clothes still scattered about, her folds still dripping with the scent of him, all she could do was smile. She would do anything for him. "For a better world with Light."

* * *

There ya have it lol feel free to review.


End file.
